Children of the Future?
by Outlaw1
Summary: THe story of the FF8 casts' kids. The main charecter is, of course, Fujin an Seifer's kid (me being a seifuu lover) . Another Lunar Cry has happened, but in an enormous size and with new, horrible creatures. And, horror of all horror the over-cheerful stu
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: yadda yadda.. I don't own Seifer, Fujin, or any other Squaresoft characters. I do own Sienna and all the other offspring though, so there!  
  
Author's Note: Okay, I wrote this beofre "The Answers", an before I joined FF net. But I found it one day and decided to continue it. R&R please! Flamers 2 ^_^  
  
Prologue  
  
The war was long over, and everything had gone back to normal. Quistis went back to teaching (thanks to Squall), Zell became the martial arts teacher and married the library girl (whose name turned out to be Savanna), Selphie and Irving got married and eventually went to Trabaja Garden and Selphie was named the Headmistress and Irving became the weapons teacher. Laguna and Squall got to be a little nicer to each other, Squall and Riona got married and became the Headmaster an his Sorceress wife. And Seifer, Fujin, and Rajin moved to Fisherman's Horizon, where they could fish as long as they liked.  
  
As for the group's children, most of them went to the Balamb Garden, as their parents did. Zell and Savanna had a girl they called Sara, who turned out just as wild as her father. Squall and Riona had a boy named Shawn who was much more like Riona than anybody else. Selphie and Irving had Melissa, a very cheerful, cowgirl type of girl. Quistis stayed single (though she had a huge list of Trepies who were very willing to change that).  
  
As for Seifer's posse, Fujin and Seifer got married shortly after they moved to FH, and, much to Rajin's delight, they had a girl named Sienna. She had shinning silver hair and eyes the color of the sea, and a laugh that could melt even the coldest of hearts. She was her parent's pride, and she was able to pursue her mother to talk normally (and much to Rajin's shin's delight, calm down a little), and talk her father into relaxing a little. Seifer's job was to be, kind of like, an exterminator, who stops sea creatures and people from invading the quaint town. Rajin became a teacher and Fujin was a housewife and cared for her daughter.  
  
Then came the Millennium Lunar Tear. Sienna was fourteen. Creatures  
  
Seemed to flood through streets, crashing through windows and doors. Seifer got his Hyperon from the back of the closet, as he only needed simple magic to defeat the monsters near the town. Fujin got her Sai out from under the bed and broke off a blade, and told Sienna to run as fast as she could, and take the blade and use it if she had to. This story is from the memories of Sienna, recorded by an u unknown creature. (P.s. Ifrit or any other GF talks in Italics) 


	2. The Start

Chapter 1- The Beginning  
  
I ran through the streets, the blue blade of my mothers tightly in my hand. Red Dragons chased me from the sky, and a new breed of monsters I have named Trackers bit the air inches from my feet. Sweat pored from my forehead, my chest heaving from my short gasps. Which way? Right? Left? A sharp pain from a bite of a Tracker made my body choose without me. I ran into a house, and slammed the door, and locked it with all the sealing spells I had.  
  
Well, that was close. Are you okay?  
  
"Yeah". Sheesh, even when my parents aren't around, I'm still being babied. My parents.. Where are they?  
  
Who knows. I'm sure they're safe. And by the way, you are but a child, so it's only natural to baby you, Mistress Almasy.  
  
Opps, I forgot he could read my mind.  
  
I'm in your mind, so I should know what's going on.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. And could you please, please call me Sienna? I mean, come on, I've had you since I was five. Now, lets see if this place has any food."  
  
You don't seem very worried.  
  
"Ifrit, I've battled monsters all my life. So have my parents. This is just another Lunar Cry, that's all. Soon the SeeDs will come around and finds us, and we'll meet up with Mom and Dad and go see how our house lasted. Like seven years ago. Don't be such a worry wort."  
  
But what about the new species? And there's a lot more monsters than previous years. I should know. I've been here much longer than you have, Mistress. And on the last Lunar Cry, you were only 7 years old, so I wouldn't trust that to be a very helpful reference.  
  
"Sienna! Well, worrying won't get us anywhere. Let's go raid the kitchen! The owners won't mind, as they aren't here at the moment" I smiled. This was kinda fun!  
  
*sigh * This isn't a game, Sienna. Your spells won't last forever, you know.  
  
  
  
" I know. Hey, I'm gonna summon you out now, because you're driving me nuts with you knowing my thoughts. Just don't burn down the house, okay?"  
  
Fine.  
  
I made a sign with my hands and called out the spell. A few seconds later, a smaller form of Ifrit carefully appeared, trying not to singe the carpet.  
  
" I hate having to decrease my size, you know. Why didn't you choose a bigger house?" he complained, his voice the sound of crackling fire.  
  
" Not like I had a choice!" And if cued, a loud scratching noise came from the door from a Tracker. Trackers looked a lot like a mix between a Cerburus and an Ifrit. It had one dog-like head, horns, and huge black claws that it used to shish kabob people and, well, break down doors and stuff. And it could run really fast.  
  
" Are we gonna eat, or what?"  
  
" Okay, okay!" I reached for the refrigerator door when a huge crash echoed through the house and seven heads of Trackers appeared through the doorframe, each one fighting to get in first.  
  
" Yikes! Ifrit, blast them with Hell Fire while I scan 'em, kay?"  
  
" Right!" Suddenly, a huge fireball appeared in Ifrit's left hand, and he leapt up into the air, and plunged the ball (now growing at an alarming rate) at the creatures. They howled in pain, but did not die.  
  
" What the.? Oh .shit" I quickly used the scan magic I was charging, and, well, swore a lot. The monsters had 40000 hp apiece, and weren't venerable to anything.  
  
A huge blast awakened me from my.swearing. One of the Trackers had used a new type of move I've never seen before and had blown Ifrit to the ground.  
  
"IFRIT!" The Trackers approached me, and I realized I didn't have a lot of choices. Attack, or die. Great. They came closer, their huge teeth dripping with saliva, bloodshot eyes looking hungrily at me. Before I even thought about it, my shaking hands began a sign. Dark Messenger.  
  
See, along time ago, my mom had talked Dad into getting a GF. He said they were a wimps weapons, but she put her foot down, and once my mom makes a desion, it's final. So, one day, Dad found a GF in a monster. It was a Diablo. This Diablo must have been stolen from a human, as it already had a lot of experience. He trained it, and it was very strong. A few days before the Cry, my dad gave me Diablo. For protection, he said. My mom had somehow agreed with that. Diablo doesn't like me. He's a lot different than Ifrit. Mom gave me Ifrit because I needed a companion. I taught him how to be summoned for long periods of time, how to make him decrease into the size of a large dog. But not to fight. That was Leviathan's job. But he disappeared one day. I just can't find him. Bummer, eh?  
  
All right, that's enough of my life story. I guess I get distracted too easily. The Trackers had circled me, so I was on my last lifeline. Diablo.  
  
"Dark Messenger"  
  
The sky grew dark, and bats swarmed through the house. At least he was coming. Even if Diablo didn't attack, he should be able to make enough of a distraction that I could go help Ifrit.  
  
The bats joined, and then, there was Diablo. He seemed . surprised.  
  
" You brought me out to destroy these weak creatures? Insolent child. If you cannot handle smaller beast, then why do you go looking for them? Fine, for your father's sake, I will help you. But do not grow used to my charity."  
  
Sheesh. For Hyne's sake, he seems pretty confident..  
  
" Hurgah!"  
  
He reached up into the darkness, and slammed a purple beam into the Trackers. Wails of anguish filled the room, and when the dust cleared, six bodies of Trackers lay lifeless on the floor.  
  
" Was that good? See how easy it was? You should learn from your. superiors. Good bye, do not bother me again unless it is.important. Do you understand?" Before I could answer, he was gone.  
  
"Phew, that was close" I said to no one particular. I ran over to Ifrit's side, and reached into my Items bag to cure him when my mind finally realized something.Six bodies? Uh oh.There were .seven T-Trackers..  
  
"RARGGH!" A huge blast filled the room as I fell unconscious to the floor. 


	3. Enter Melissa Kinneas and Sara Dincht

Chapter 2- Meet Melissa and Sara  
  
  
  
"SARA!!!!!! We have to go check out that blast in FH! Lets GOOO!!!!!!! We're neva gonna get outa 'ere!" A girl with a cowboy hat, bright green T-shirt and jeans yelled into a crowd at the Balamb Harbor.  
  
  
  
"I'll be right there!"  
  
True to her word, a few seconds later Sara Dincht, a blond- headed girl, who, after much pleading with her parents, err, her mother (her dad encouraged it, saying it built character) a tattoo scrolling from her shoulder to her eyebrow with curvy lines.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
Three hours later the duo reached Fisherman's Horizon, which, like all the other towns after the Lunar Cry, was a mess.  
  
"There's the house. The new 44598 breed of monsters attacked it. Apparently, survivors say they saw a young girl being chased by a pack. Let's go look"  
  
"Right. Sheesh, Sara. Ya think anybody could survive that blast? Howz da house even standin' s beyond me."  
  
" We gotta check. Come on." We entered the house, and were admedeatly greeted by six bodies of the creatures. A seventh lay unconsiounce near them, and Sara quickly terminated it.  
  
"Uh oh. Mel? I found the girl. She doesn't look too good.neither does this Ifrit." Sara started poking the girl with her boot, and she then jumped back when the girl moaned.  
  
"She's alive?! I'll get Professor Trepe and Shawn!" With that, Melissa ran of, almost tripping over the monster bodies as she ran.  
  
"Be careful, stupid!!!" Sara sighed," Oi, kid how did you survive?"  
  
End Chapter 2~~~~~~ AN: okay, that wuz really short and cheesy, but, uh, I had to get back into Sienna's perspective. I got tired of having to write the word Melissa 17 times ^_^ 


	4. Lets go to Balmab

~ Chapter 3- Let's go to Balamb  
  
I woke up a few hours ago, but I decided to stay quiet because I was in a hospital, and, quite frankly, I hate hospitals. Mostly because they didn't help my mom when she lost her eye. They could of easily healed it, but she didn't have enough money, and even though Uncle Rajin offered to work for them until he paid the costs, all they did was stop the bleeding. Mom didn't know Dad yet, and she and Rajin were pretty much broke, living on the streets and doing odd jobs.  
  
I'm really starting to worry about my parents, because if they were already found I knew they would be here beside me. Ifrit's alive, thankfully. He's sleeping now. I'm bored........ I guess I better wake up. * sigh*  
  
As I opened my eyes, I could hear nurses saying things like,"Doctor, patient 23498 is waking" or "Girl 9031 is awake". Yuck.. It smelled just like a hospital-sterile. Like rubber gloves and.. lots of plastic  
  
"Are you okay?" A voice made me realize that I was sitting up and scratching my head, a habit I starting when I was little.  
  
" Huh? Yeah. I'm A-OK!" I smiled and hopped off the bed, hoping they would say something like" Oh, okay. You can go now" and I would get out of this hell hole of smelly plastic and moaning people and go home and eat some fried choboco, my mom's specialty, with my family and have a sparring match with my dad.  
  
" You survived quite a blast. I'm Dr.Parson. What's your name?" He wanted my name? So he could write me down as a "survivor", I guess..  
  
"Sienna Almasy" Whoops. Suddenly there was a low hum of chatter from the doctors and patients alike, all mutter things like" Almasy.Wasn't that the name of that guy.?" and " The Dark Knight. Wasn't he Seifer Almasy?" See, heh, my family aint the most. respected family in the world. If you didn't already know, my dad, um, how to say this nicely, tried to destroy the world. But! But Sorceress Edea manipulated him and then by Adel, so it wasn't his fault. So there, Leonhart fans. Kna na.  
  
"Well, you seem all right, except for that bite on your foot, I'll just put so-"  
  
"I'll be fine. Really. I'll just be leaving now, nice meeting you, Dr."  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Mrs. Almasy. This Cry is different from the past ones. There are thousands of new species, and the scientists say that it looks like another cry is forming on the moon now. No, I'm not letting you go. Instead, you are to go to Balamb Garden with the young women who found you.  
  
"Uh, Doc, that probably isn't the best idea.being an Almasy an' all.."  
  
" Don't worry! I'm sure they'll meet you with open arms!" Yeah, right.. 


	5. Well, some people sure like her....

~ Chapter 4- Well, Some people sure like her.  
  
I slowly walked out of the room, dreading my fate. If Leonhart was still running the school, how would he feel about Seifer Almasy's kid joining it? I mean, I wouldn't be staying long, but I would be there awhile.  
  
I wouldn't worry.  
  
Ifrit! Are you okay?  
  
What, you think those little doggies could beat the great Ifrit??????  
  
Well, you did pass out, so, yeah! I thought that!  
  
Hah! More than pass out! You cried like a little baby once you got back, Ifrit! Saying that you were afraid!  
  
Diablo? I thought you hated us. Why are you talking with imbeciles, eh?  
  
Hey, I get bored, ya' know! Just because I have enough power to blow this world to smithereens doesn't mean I don't have a life!  
  
You're one strange puppy, Diablo.  
  
I'm notta puppy..  
  
It's a figure of speech, Diab'.  
  
I exited the room and saw the people who would graciously take me to Balamb. Ugh, they were too cheerful.  
  
"Hi! You must be Sienna! I'm Sara Dincht! Nice to meet you!!" Smiles. Smiles were everywhere! Yarg!  
  
" Hey. I'ma Melissa, how y'all doin'?"  
  
See, growing up, I didn't have a cheerful life. Not like I didn't love it, just that my family had it rough, and my parents told me that. They didn't try to make me believe stuff that wasn't true, like that my dad was a good guy, just misunderstood. I already said that my dad was under control by Adel. He was. But he always wanted to stir up trouble, he was a trouble maker. My mom followed him, and so did Rajin. That was their life, at least when they were younger. I guess that's how I became the way I am. I'm a loner. My only friends are my GFs, and Uncle Rajin and my parents.  
  
"Hey." More people. A guy.  
  
" I'm Shawn Leonhart. Nice to meet you." Leonhart! He must be Squall's kid.  
  
"Hi" I muttered. If everybody was like this, it was going to be a long day. Or week. Or month. God no, please, not that long.  
  
You take things a little too seriously, Sienna 


	6. Welcome to Balamb-also known as The Argu...

Chapter 5- Welcome to Balamb Garden, the happiest place on the planet.  
  
Also titled, The Argument That Could Be Used For Biological Warfare  
  
AN: I'm sorry, this chap. Has some Squall an Rioana bashing, but I really don't have anything against them, I just don't vreally like em. Sorry for any of their thousand fans ^_^  
  
We wrode into the Garden in one of its yellow cars, while the boy named Shawn blabbered on and on about how wonderful it was. Yadda Yadda Yadaada  
  
Zzzzzzz  
  
Even Ifrit's asleep.oi.  
  
"So, enough about me, tell me about you, Sienna" Uh-oh. My turn to talk. Stupid kid, can't he just ride in silence??  
  
" Well, I was born in Galabia, actualy, but when I was really little me and my Mom and Pop." A cold chill ran through my body. My parents. Where were they? Oh, Mom, I wanna hug " .moved to FH. I've lived there ever since."  
  
"Do you have any GFs?"  
  
"Yeah. A Ifrit, Diablo, and I used to have a Leviathan, but he's missing."  
  
" You have 3? At the Garden, we're only supposed to have 1, so we don't abuse any creatures." Shawn said matter-of-factly.  
  
" Whater ya GFs levels? My baby Quetzacotl's lv.17." Melissa smerked.  
  
" Uh, well."  
  
" Don't be embarresed by Mel's GF. She had it before she was in Garden."  
  
" Um ,actually, Ifrit's 19, and Diablo's."  
  
75.  
  
Really?  
  
Would I lie to you?. Well, maybe, but that's my level.  
  
". Diablo's lv.75"  
  
*THUMP *  
  
" S-Seventy FIVE? How long have you had it?" Sara's face stood inches from my face as she asked  
  
" It's my dads."  
  
" Ahh. Seifer Almasy, the messed up knight." I guess Shawn Leonhart wasn't as nice as he appeared.  
  
" WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" In a flash my Hyperon was centimeters from his jugular, but his gunblade rested next to my shoulder on which I controlled my gunblade. If I killed him, I could never wield a gunblade again.  
  
" Just as feisty as your father, I presume. I can tell he taught you much, unlike my father, who was always too busy. I taught myself all my tricks, all of which I hope you find impressive, when the time comes when I must defeat you, as your last name has already tied your destiny to it."  
  
" Pretty confident, for a crazy bastard like yourself. Your whole family is a bunch of cowards, especially your whinny mother. Save me, Squall, wa wa. Heh, and your father, always swingin' his widdle gunblade with both of his puny hands. Feh, you're all the same!" By now, our faces were so close our noses almost touched.  
  
"Well, at least my mom isn't an albino cyclops who couldn't say a sentence to save her life! Or a father who single-handedly almost destroyed the world when he was under control by a weak Sorceruss!"  
  
" Weak?! Your dad was almost killed! My pop save him when he passed out, Shawn, and everybody knows that!" everybody turned to see an enraged Sara triumply address that statement.  
  
" Yeah, I rather trust my life on Chick- erm, on a Dincht, than a Leonhart, you son of a-"  
  
" THAT'S ENOUGH!!!!!!!!!" Everybody looked up to see a trembling Professor Trepe standing over them." I come to tell you we're finally at the Garden, and I find everybody fighting. I'm not going to deal with another Leonhart/Almasy rivalry, and you, Miss Almasy, should be great full that the Garden and Headmaster Squall are taking you in. CASE CLOSED!" With that, she stormed off, leaving a very silent room, except the snoring Melissa, who had apperently slept through the whole ordeal.  
  
I don't much care for that boy.  
  
Master Almasy has a lot of juicy stuff about the Leonharts, wanna hear?  
  
And until I reached the dorm I would be sharing with the Sara and Melissa g irls, I heard wonderful stories about my father putting crabs in Squall's pants and spiders in his shoes. 


End file.
